1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsified cosmetic having water resistance and producing a fresh and light touch as well as relating an applicator suited to the cosmetic. More detailedly, the present invention relates to a high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsified cosmetic which is excellent in aging stability and brilliant in color, as well as relating to a liquid applicator which dispenses an application liquid such as a cosmetic, being viscous by nature, to an applying part so that the liquid is directly applied to the skin and which is suited to applying a cosmetic that is patted and spread on the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a water-in-oil emulsion composition presents a good affinity for the skin and prevents evaporation of moisture by covering the skin surface with an oil coating so as to protect the skin from drying and provide a skin treatment effect on the skin, the emulsion composition has been conventionally used as skin care cosmetics because of these properties. Further, since the water-in-oil emulsion composition is excellent in water repellency and is unlikely to cause deteriorating the makeup, it has been widely used for cosmetics such as makeup cosmetics and bases of medicines (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, such emulsions have an oily component as the external phase, so that there have been problems with usability such as stickiness in use, poor spreadability, and hardness.
To deal with, there has been proposed a high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsified cosmetic which, presenting a fresh and light touch, despite of a water-in-oil type emulsion, has a content of a water phase component of 50.0% by mass (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Generally, in the case of water-in-oil emulsions, hydrophobically modified pigments such as, for example silicone or organofluoro resin treated pigments are used (see Patent Documents 3, 4, and 5, for example). Also in the case of high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsions, hydrophobically modified inorganic pigments are used (see Patent Document 2, for example).
However, since the ratio of the oil phase to the water phase is small in a high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsion so that there is a problem in stability when pigments and others are blended in the oil phase, hence it is necessary to use silicone modified coal-tar dyes (see Patent Document 6, for example). Usually, such a surface modification is done for inorganic pigments, and if the treatment with coal-tar dyes is also carried out using commonly the same equipment for the treatment with inorganic pigments, an enormous number of steps are necessary to wash the equipment to prevent contamination. Or, provision of another apparatus requires a large expenditure for investment, resulting in high cost.
For these reasons, some high internal water phase water-in-oil emulsions have been used as uncolored liquids such as milk lotions and skin creams, or others have been applied to no more than the category of foundations in which inorganic pigments are blended. Hence, there has been no composition available for point makeup using organic pigments.
As for cosmetic applicators having an applying part other than brushes, applicators that have a dispensing port in a spatula-shaped applying part and apply and spread the dispensed cosmetic by the applying part (see Patent Documents 7 to 9 of the applicants hereof, for example) as well as applicators that apply and spread a cosmetic using a smooth plane of a small area around a dispensing port (see Patent Documents 10 and 11 of the applicants hereof, for example), have been known.
In the case where the spatula-shaped applying part of each of the applicators disclosed in the above patent documents 7 to 9 is used to apply and spread a viscous liquid, no problem will occur when the cosmetic liquid is applied with some thickness as used for makeup like a lipstick. However, when the liquid has to be applied and spread thinly like a blusher, there occurs a problem that it requires a skill to put blush on the cheek without leaving traces of the spatula.
Further, in a case where a smooth applying part of a small area as in each of the applicators disclosed in above patent documents 4 and 5 is used to apply and spread a liquid, the liquid is liable to rope when the applying part departs from the skin, if the liquid is viscose. Hence there is a high risk of the thick part of application remaining on the skin, which also poses the problem that thin application requires a skill.
In particular, application and spreading of the liquid by patting is effective to apply a viscous blusher liquid thinly. However, under the present condition there occurs the problem that patting application using the applying part of any of applicators disclosed in above patent documents 7 to 11 only produces the imprint like multiple stamping, forming uneven coating.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H03-79669 (claims, description and others)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3782914 (claims, description, examples and others)    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-72081 (claims, description and others)    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-201824 (claims, description and others)    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-100590 (claims, description and others)    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-81757 (examples and others)    [Patent Document 7] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-319392 (claims, FIG. 2 and others)    [Patent Document 8] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-130157 (claims, FIG. 3 and others)    [Patent Document 9] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-236529 (claims, FIG. 8 and others)    [Patent Document 10] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-212282 (claims, FIG. 2 and others)    [Patent Document 11] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-42046 (claims, FIG. 2 and others)